Attack on Tarrons
by NightwingNinja17
Summary: After their hard fought and hard won battle against Morando's Omen and Zeron Alpha, Aja and Krel think they have some peace given to them. But unbeknownst to them, said Zeron sends two new hunters after them. Will they survive? Strap yourselves in and enjoy the crazy ride as we together see if they can survive the newcomers!
1. Prologue: The Rules Of The Game

**Hey guys! I know its been a while! I hope there are no hard feelings!**

**So to preface this, I cannot take all the credit for this story. I did this story as a roleplay between me and a friend on the Amino App. It's really cool! The characters of the two new recruits are her design and part of, if not all the story is hers as well. So, strap yourselves in and enjoy the ride!**

**WARNING: There will be spoilers for the end of season 1 of 3-Below so if you don't like that sort of thing, DON'T READ please! I don't want to hear about me accidentally spoiling the show for someone. **

**-NightwingNinja17**

**Prologue: The Rules Of The Game**

It had been three weeks since the war between the citizens of Arcadia Oaks and Gunmar's army had taken place. The overlord having been slain at last by Jim the Trollhunter, who shortly after the battle took place, left to find a new home for the trolls.

Simultaneously, it had also been three weeks since the royal siblings, Aja and Krel Tarron had also fought their own battles. Alongside both Zadra and Varvatos Vex, they were triumphant against General Morando's Omen and the last surviving member of the Zeron Brotherhood.

That member being none other than Zeron Alpha.

During the downtime between his defeat at the hands of the Tarrons and his capture of Varvatos Vex, He had not only contacted General Morando, but he also brought forth a new band of bounty hunters, The Zeron's protege, to finish what the original brotherhood has started.

"_You know what to do?_" Zeron questioned his new recruits heavily before landed in the woods that surrounded Arcadia Oaks.

"Yes, find the siblings and kill them?" The eldest of the two recruits was the first to speak. His gravely masculine voice echoed throughout the cabin the ship.

"_Precisely! Bring me their cores and then we can bring them all to General Morando._" Both of the new recruits bowed as the hologram disappeared.

It was the end of the third week of rebuilding and peace when they landed a small cloaked ship outside of Arcadia. Emerging from it were two cat like aliens who looked similar to Zeron Omega, but these two were smaller.

Otherwise they looked exactly the same.

"So what's first brother?"

"We scout the area, sister. The royals couldn't have gotten far and they lost their massive guardian. But be on alert. They are still being protected by someone."

The sister nodded.

"We must make this place our NEW hunting ground. And when the time is right, we sill strike," The eldest and the brother threw a fist into the air with triumph.

"Wise decision. But what are we to do if the discover our existence?"

"Then we hit them before they can react."

The two shared a bout of laughter before they activated their human holograms and turned to go find their quarry.


	2. Chapter 1: Game, Set, TRAP!

**Chapter 1: Game, Set, TRAP! **

Krel found it strange that he didn't have to go to school everyday.

After all, it was summer. And just the beginning of it too.

No early mornings, no long nights studying. Not that he needed to. Just time to himself and time to fix the mothership.

It was still in shambles after the Omen tore through many parts, leaving destruction in its wake. And Krel hadn't made much headway in the repairs. Granted there was only one of him and four hands. He had managed to piece parts of it back together, but he doubted that he could fix some of the more damaged parts without some serious help.

"Care for a break little brother?" Krel about jumped out of his skin. He turned to find Aja standing in the doorway of the shipboard lab with a cup of water in one hand and a plate of fruit in the other, no doubt made by Lucy.

"Seklos and Gaylon, Aja! Don't scare me like that," Despite himself, he still smiled, "But yes, I will take a break.

Krel snatched the cup of water out of Aja's hand and downed it pretty quickly. He didn't realize how thirsty he was till he felt the coolness of the water flow across his tongue and down his throat.

"How are the repairs going?" Aja put the plate down on the counter closest to her.

"It's going slower than I would like. I wish I had one of the Akiridion engineers here to help me," Krel slumped against the counter in defeat. He was frustrated at the fact that he had made so little progress he had made since their encounter with the Omen.

"You'll figure it out little brother. I know you will," Aja turned to leave but then froze in the doorway, "By the way, Steve and the others invited us to a party of swimming this afternoon. We're both invited and I wanted to see if you were interested in coming with me!"

Krel looked between his work and Aja before breaking out into a smile.

"Sure! It would be good to get out of here and take a break." Krel shrugged. He watched as Aja left the room and then turned to his work. It felt great to have friends.

It didn't take them long to get ready. Honestly, it was just a quick change of the transduction and they were both in swimsuits. They both met out in the living room but was met with some opposition from Zadra, their protector.

"Zadra, Aja and I are going to a party with some of our earth friends," Krel approached the skinny Akiridion Lieutenant. She was their new protector now that Vex was missing. She was protective that was for sure. Not letting Aja and Krel out of her sight for long, "Will that be alright?"

Krel almost regretted asking that question.

"You two need to be careful," The both of them looked at each other with surprise. They didn't expect that answer. Zadra must have picked up on that and she smiled, "I know I've been strict on you since you destroyed the Omen, but I realize now that I can't keep you locked away forever."

They smiled in return.

"We'll be careful!" Aja turned toward the door and gathered her things she left beside it.

"We have our serrators and we'll call you if anything goes wrong," Krel waved.

"Krel! Come on!" Aja shouted from the doorway, "It's time to go!"

"See you later Zadra! We'll try to be back by nightfall!" Krel waved again toward their guardian.

"You'd better! Because if not, I'll come after you!" It was Zadra's turn to smile. She watched them leave, hoping beyond all hope that they would be okay without her protection.

_Meanwhile…._

The two hologramed figures trekked through the heavy forests while moving swiftly. They didn't want anyone to spot them, not that they would have a problem with that with how far into the woods they were, but they still weren't taking any chances. Using the trees as their road, they made their way toward the coordinates Alpha had given them.

Most likely, as it had been three weeks, they were probably not in the same place. But that wasn't guaranteed to be the case. There could be clues that were left behind. Clues that could give away their location. Either way, they needed to know for sure.

"Were coming up to their last known location. Remember the look of the mothership transduction. It will be our first and only clue of the royals if we do not find them ourselves.

The brother reminded his sister of this just as they emerged from the edge of the forest. They crouched low, causing their human holograms to flicker for only a second, before the boy pulls out a high tech sniper rifle and uses its scope to look for the house of the Akiridion royals.

"Do you see them? Or it for that matter?"

"No, however, I believe we are in the right place,"

"How do you know that brother?" The girl looked flabbergasted at her brother.

"The 'house' Alpha sent us is reminiscent of these buildings here," He pointed to the cul-de-sac and to the buildings lining the perimeter, "If we scout, we should be able to find it shortly."

He put his sniper rifle away and they walked out into this streets to have a look around.

They eventually made their way over to the house that they found on their holographic map. Both hunters looked at the disguised ship with narrowed eyes.

"Do you think this is this it?" The sister hissed, while the brother put away the map with a dismissive snort, "I do believe this is the last known location of the ship."

"There's only one way to find out," his sister smiled slightly at that, "It's time to see how well we can fool the Akiridions with out superior appearance."

The sister stepped out of her hiding place to saunter over to where the entrance of the house appeared to be. Alpha mentioned in his report that trying to sneak or break into the house any other way than that was futile, as the original Zerons failed to do time and time again.

The twins were smart though. They decided they needed to attempt an old fashioned way of simply walking up in a disguise. Almost like a 'wolf in sheep's clothing scenario' whatever that Earth idiom was.

The girl tactfully made her way over to the door, taking care to step lightly. She didn't want to accidentally trip any alarms that might exist. She worked on her innocent face before firmly rapping her knuckles against the door in the form of a knock.

It took a few sectons before a tall thin Akiridion approached the door on the otherside. The sound of locks removing themselves from their holes penetrated her ears. But when it opened, it took the girl every ounce of strength not to look too disgusted.

She had to remember her mission

Instead, she turned all her focus toward producing a smile.

"Hollo, I….I mean hello!" She mentally slapped herself for her mistake, "I don't mean to bother you much, but I wanted to know if the teens Aja…I think and Krel…were inside? I am a friend!"

She hoped she didn't sound too horrible. Her and her brother had been using the last two and a half weeks to study its culture. Now it was getting put to the test. At least for her it was.

Her only hope was that her brother had already found a spot and was listening in on her conversation.

"You actually just missed them. They just left a little while ago. However, they should be coming back here soon if you want to stay and wait for them."

At the news, both of the twins' eyes widened. They weren't expecting this, but it wasn't unwelcomed.

_"They're gone?_" She heard her brother speak over a com shared between the two of them, "_Perfect. That means if they are away, they aren't near their guardian. It will make it easier to catch the royals by surprise. Find out what you can that will be useful and then lets get out of here,_" The got the hint and immediately formed a plan.

"Oh! Many thanks for the offer, but I must find them now! So if you don't mind sharing where they've gone, that would help me out!"

The sister produced a pleading look with both her eyes and her smile. It seemed to work.

"They've gone to a party with some school friends," Zadra repeated these words more to herself than to the girl, "But if you really need to get a hold of them, I can call them and ask them where they are at?"

"Yes please!" What scared her more than the Akiridion in front of her, was the fact that at the same time Zadra left to retrieve the human phone, she noticed a small cockroach device crawling through the door. In an attempt to hasten its process she kicked it through the door and watched as it hid underneath the couch.

She listened in as best she could and overheard her talking to the king-in-waiting. She internally smiled at this. They were one step closer to their targets and unwitting participants were giving them the key without realizing it.

But when Zadra turned her back to finish the phone call, simmering rage emerged. She hated this Akiridion even if she wasn't their current target. Her brother must has sensed it too as he quickly sent a warning.

"S_top! Don't compromise our position! Let her talk to them!_"

She slowly retracted herself from the doorway.

But then she was startled when she heard her brother sigh on the other end.

"_Good! We got what we needed! Take what she gives you and meet me at the end of the black pavement. We will find their location from there._"

"Here you go! Here's the address!" Zadra returned to the doorway and handed her a small piece of paper with an address written on it.

"Ah! Many thanks upon you! You have saved us lots of time!"

The girl turned to leave. As soon as she heard the door shut, she smiled wickedly. The trap was now in full swing. Now all they had to do was lure the royals into it to spring it.


End file.
